602
Subadult Male Year First Identified: 2015 as a young subadult Offspring Of: Not known at this time Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 602 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 'Identification:' 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: 602 is a small, compact and well proportioned young bear. He has dark, grizzled fur even in July when most young bears sport blonder coats. His ears are the same color as his body and perched high on his head. He has a round face with closely set eyes. 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: 602 is a small, compact and well proportioned young bear. He has dark, grizzled fur even in July when most young bears sport blonder coats. His ears are the same color as his body and perched high on his head. He has a round face with a short, upturned snout and closely set eyes. Though previously identified as a female, #602 is now believed to be a male. This is a good example of the challenges involved in identifying subadult bears, who often move erratically and quickly change appearance as they grow. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: In July, this bear fishes quietly throughout the river. In the fall, she fishes for dead and dying salmon through most of the lower Brooks River. 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: In July 2015, this bear fished throughout the river, often moving quietly as he did so. In the fall, he fished for dead and dying salmon through most of the lower Brooks River. 602 was not identified in the summer of 2016, but was seen in the fall fishing the lower river and cut bank area. He was observed playing with #503 and #719. 'Life History:' '2014:' 'October 2014:' 2014.10.07 15:39: On October 7, 2014 at approximately 15:39 cam viewers observed this bear on the Brooks Falls live cam. Could this be 602 in 2014? 602 PIC 2014.10.04 15.39 IS THIS 602 FROM 2014 MANDIEJEAN SNAPSHOT.jpg|Could this be 602 observed on October 7, 2014 at approximately 15:39 on the Brooks Falls cam? Snapshot by MandieJean '2015:' 602 was initially classified as a young subadult in 2015 and assigned his bear monitoring number. 'July 2015:' ' 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 02.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 03.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 04.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 ' 'September 2015:' 602 PIC 2015.09.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|602 September 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.09.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 02.JPG|602 September 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 2015.09.27: 20:18 - 20:23: 602 video by DTB....priceless! Turn the volume up and enjoy! 602 Explore Recorder video : 'October 2015:' 602 PIC 2015.10.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|602 October 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 '2016:' 602 was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 31. Please note: 602 was initially listed as a subadult female in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book. The sex of this subadult was corrected and is accurately stated as a male in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book.: 602 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 31.JPG|602's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 31 INFO ONLY.JPG|602's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 ~ info only 'Summer 2016:' 602 was not observed during official bear monitoring sessions during the summer of 2016. 'September 2016:' 602 pic 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PAGE 33 01.JPG|602 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 602 pic 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PAGE 33 02.JPG|602 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 'October 2016:' 2016.10.11: 602 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 2016.10.31: 602 video by angerbodha: '2017:' 602 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 33: 602 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 33.JPG|602's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 602 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 33 INFO ONLY.JPG|602's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 ~ info only '2018:' Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' At this time, there are no known relatives of 602. 'Darting Attempts:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 602 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. Category:Bear Book